


Was I Truly Saved?

by PsychoCommie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Tom dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCommie/pseuds/PsychoCommie
Summary: Tom is Red Leader's personal body guard, good friend, and lover. They had just reached a major victory, but... there was an incident. Even though Tom managed to save Red Leader's life, on that day, he also killed the person he was.





	Was I Truly Saved?

Today was supposed to be a day of celebration. A day to be happy. The Red Army had just taken over the last of Great Britain, the last country to complete the conquering of all of Europe. The Red Leader and his closest friends, including Tom, had finished taking the last of Britain's military bases. Every enemy soldier had been killed... or at least that's what they thought.

Little did anyone suspect that one of the spies who'd managed to stay under cover would decide now of all times to strike. Tord was in the middle of congratulating his soldiers in a victory speech and no one saw a soldier step forward and reach for his gun... But Tom did. It all happened in under a second. As soon as the gun was pulled, Tom jumped in front of Tord, pushing him out of the way and taking the bullet. All that was heard was a single gun shot and the thud of the Leader hitting the ground with the force from being shoved out of harms way. His soldiers had apprehended the traitor, disarming and beating him before cuffing him. They knew Red Leader would decide his fate to be much worse than death.

The gun shot rang in Tord's ears and the next time he opened his eyes, all he could see was red, such a pure, beautiful red of blood. Tom laid next to him, no life in his pixelated eyes as that red spread farther, painting the area that was already covered with the droplets of blood like scattered pearls of red across the floor.

Tord was instantly at Tom's side, carefully turning his head to look at him, not yet registering what had happened. "Tom..." His tone soft, yet he got no response. He tried again, calling out his name louder this time. He gripped onto him, checked for a pulse, checked for any sign of life as he continued to call his name, getting louder each time until it set in what happened. "No. No. This can't happen! You can't leave me! I need you! We were going to rule the world together! You can't do this!"

He was angry and sad and it all was just too much. His tears started as few and grew until they streamed down his face in a never ending river. His soldiers looked down in respect as an atmosphere of depression washed over their faces for the loss of their second in command. Not a single person moved in this moment as they watched their Leader lose the one he loved. Many had faces cold as stone, not knowing how to process this, and other's began sobbing as well.

By the time Paul and Patryck crossed the base to see what the commotion was, they stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the scene before them. Tord refused to let go of Tom, as Patryck tried to comfort him, only to be pushed away. From what Paul could tell, the bullet went straight his skull, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Tord did eventually come back to his senses as his tears finally stopped. He thumbed over Tom's pale cheek and leaned down, pressing one last kiss to his cold lips. He straightened up, standing and cradling his lifeless Tom in his arms as he made his way out of the base with a simple command to move out to his army.

They funeral was small, but beautiful. Tom was buried on a hill that overlooked the sea. Blue, white, and red flowers covering his coffin as he was lowered into the ground. His tomb stone read, "Tom - A Brave soldier, A Loyal friend, and Loved more than the world he was helping to conquer." Not a single person there had a dry eye, none but Tord that is. He left about half way through it, it was just too much. He reached into his pocket as he walked away, feeling over the engagement ring that Tom was wearing. They had been just four days from their wedding when Tom was taken from him.

Something had changed in Tord that day. He became angry, cold, and cruel, ruling his territory with an iron fist and crushing all who opposed him. As for the soldier who killed Tom, let's just say he wishes he could die, but the Red Leader intends to keep him in pain for the rest of his miserable existence.

It hurt too much to care, to love, to think about the one he lost. His heart was shattered that day, so he put it back together with anger and revenge. He hardened his heart and became the Red Leader that what was left of the world feared. Tom was the one that kept him good and merciful. Without him, there was nothing and no one that could hold him or his army back from doing the most inhumane acts of war. Leveling cities to the ground without caring of the lives to be lost. There was no stopping him on his quest to conquer the world. He took what he wanted and who he wanted, and when he was bored of them, he had them eliminated and searched for something else to keep him entertained.

He'd become the monster he was afraid of becoming so long ago, but he didn't care anymore. His heart was too broken to fix now and this was the only way he could survive, to embraced the dark part of him that wouldn't care because feeling hurt too badly to keep living without his Tom by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just an angsty thing that I wrote. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
